


The Champion's Mission

by Frechisia



Series: Dark Shiro Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4 - Betrayal/Deception, Kuro Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: Sendak helps Shiro remember his mission. Hisrealmission.





	The Champion's Mission

It can’t be. It just _can’t_.

_“You have your mission, Champion.”_

Sendak stands over Shiro with a gun in his hand. The shot should have killed him. He should have a blazing hole between his eyes where the blast landed. Death is better than what he’s seeing.

 _“Make sure the_ larvae _don’t slack off. I won’t appreciate coming back to a slew of undisciplined recruits.”_

_“I think just the fear of your wrath is enough to keep them in shape, Commander.”_

It can’t be real. It isn’t. Just fake memories. Implanted memories. Sendak is known for his mind games, and Shiro won’t fall for it again. He lunges at the Galran, but Sendak simply sidesteps him. “I found a way to fix your memories, Champion. Don’t fight it.”

_He was packing up a bag for a trip. Most of it was an assortment of weapons, but a few were clothing in order to blend in. He didn’t know if Earth’s fashion style has changed, but most likely he would still be able to fit in._

_“Emperor Zarkon wishes to speak with you, Commander.” A clawed hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sendak there with a smile on his face. “He wants to review the mission before you depart.”_

_“Of course.” He slung the bag over his shoulder. “And don’t call me Commander. That’s your title now.”_

_“Until you return.”_

_“I don’t know. If Commander Lathok suddenly fell in battle when I came back, the Empire would need someone to fill his place.”_

_“Speaking like that can be grounds for treason.”_

_“Oh, don’t be such a stick in the glute.”_

“Stop it!” He swings and this time Sendak doesn’t dodge. He stands there with a bleeding lip from Shiro’s punch. “These memories — they’re not real!”

“Please.” Sendak almost sounds hurt. “Champion. Remember.”

_The Emperor wanted to speak to him in person. He looked serious as ever, but there was still a glint in his eye. It reminded Shiro of a kid on the day before Christmas, waiting to open their presents._

_“This mission is of the utmost importance. If you succeed, it will allow us to rule the entire universe.”_

_“The few parts that haven’t been conquered by yours truly. And I believe you mean_ when _I succeed.”_

_Had anyone else attempted such snark, they would be thrown into the vacuum of space or onto one of Haggar’s tables in less than a second. However, Zarkon needed him. That, and he had become a somewhat favorite of the Emperor._

_“I would expect nothing less.” He nodded his head and dismissed him. “Vrepit Sa.”_

_“Vrepit Sa.”_

His head is splitting in half. Shiro can’t focus on battle right now. His vision was blurred with pain and images of the past. His past. He can deny it all he wants, but he knows it’s real.

He wants to scream. He wants to die. He wants punch Sendak in the face for not doing this earlier. For not doing this before a team meant family and Galra meant evil.

_Sendak stood in front of his door. “Haggar is said to be making improvements soon. If you take too long I might end up with an upgraded arm before you. It’ll be advantageous in training.”_

_“Still won’t have my skill. But sure, you can try.” He knew what Sendak was trying to say. “Of course, this mission will be done and over with before we know it. Voltron will be in Emperor Zarkon’s hands, and we will win the universe as a prize.”_

Shiro should be fighting Sendak. He’s his enemy. He shouldn’t trust his words.

No, not his enemy. His comrade. His friend.

_Sendak left. Just as he was about to leave as well, two soldiers came in. One was familiar._

_“Yes…” he racked his brain for the name. They were always so hard to keep track of. “...Ulaz? Do you need something?”_

_He closed the door and locked it. Shiro went into action, charging Ulaz. He was sure that he would win._

_Ulaz unsheathed a pair of swords. They battled it out fiercely. The traitor had never been formidable in a fight, just barely scraping by in training and in the arena. Turns out it was all a ploy; he was enough to keep Shiro on his toes. Enough that Shiro made the mistake of underestimating him._

_He got a cut in. It nearly blinded Shiro, making a long cut across his nose just underneath his eyes. It would only take him a second to recover and gain his bearings again. A second too long._

_The other soldier grabbed him from behind. He didn’t have a druid arm, but still managed to keep him trapped in a hold. “What are the two of you doing,” he growled._

_Ulaz lifted a gun unlike any he had ever seen. “I’m saving the universe.”_

_He pulled the trigger._

Shiro can feel the ground underneath digging into his hands and knees. He can’t believe it. The team he has fought beside for months. The people he’s met, the lives he’s saved. They meant nothing.

Sendak approaches him cautiously. “Do you remember now? Your mission.”

“To go to Earth, find the blue lion and infiltrate team Voltron.” 

“And?”

“To retrieve all the lions. Then," he pauses. Faces of the team members flash through his head. He shakes it out. There's nothing that can be done now. "Kill the paladins.”

Sendak gives him a sharp smile. He offers a hand to him. “Welcome back, Commander Shirogane.”

**Author's Note:**

> And Shiro just freaking _decks_ Sendak for getting an upgraded arm before him.


End file.
